


The Language of the Jungle

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifreyan, Language of love, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lands on a planet full of sketchy trees. (Damn Ceruleans.) In his hour of need, who else to turn to but his best friend/enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of the Jungle

The blue box materialized and the door opened. The first one out was a woman with short brown hair, in a lavender blouse and purple skirt. “Doctor! This isn't the Everglades,” said Tegan brusquely.

They had appeared in a lush rainforest that was not of Earth. “Oh dear,” said another young woman, joining her outside. She was shorter and had shoulder length light brown curls, and was dressed in all maroon velvet. Nyssa looked around with her hands on her hips. Not with attitude, but with curiosity. “I wonder where we are.”

“Wherever we are, it's hot as blazes,” said Tegan, swiping her arm across her forehead. “Doctor!” she called again.

Finally, a blonde head poked out. He hummed as he looked around at their landing place. “It would seem I've miscalculated,” the Doctor admitted.

“What else is new?” Tegan snorted. “You couldn't find your hat if it was on your head.”

“Well...while we're here we might as well explore,” said the Doctor, shedding his coat and hanging it back in the TARDIS, since it was so warm. He smelled the air deeply, then made a bemused face. “Strange...the air's sort of sweet smelling.”

Nyssa sniffed the air as well. “I don't smell anything.”

“You can explore if you want to. It's too bloody hot for me.” Tegan turned back to the TARDIS. “Nyssa?”

“Yes, I have some, erm, experiments I'd like to get to.” Nyssa smiled at Tegan, who smiled back. They walked into the TARDIS together, giggling.

The Doctor rolled his blue eyes up to his swishy blonde bangs. Then he pulled off his cricketing sweater over his head and hung it on the handle of the TARDIS. He took another lungful of that intoxicating, yet perplexing, scent, then went on his merry way.

As he walked, the heat wore on. At first it was bearable, then it became a little uncomfortable, but by the time twenty minutes had passed, the Doctor had rivulets of sweat running down his forehead. He had allowed his braces to hang lazily by his sides, and had somewhere along the way opened a button or two of his white shirt, and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His long blonde hair was stuck to the back of his neck. But that wasn't the worst of it.

The strange scent in the air had grown stronger with the heat. Every breath the Doctor took seemed to travel all the way down to his groin, spreading through his blood and heating it even more. The Doctor could barely even walk. 

_This air!_ thought the Doctor. _It must contain some sort of aphrodisiac that only Time Lords can detect!_

Finally, when the Doctor could stand the sensation no longer, he leaned against a tree, unbuttoned his striped trousers and unsheathed his manhood, red and swollen. He wrapped one hand around it and ran it up and down. But no matter long, fast, or frantically he stroked himself, the Doctor couldn't climax. And all the while, his arousal just built.

_This isn't good! Come on!_ The Doctor gave himself an extra hard jerk.

“Trouble, Doctor?”

The Doctor's hearts immediately ceased at the noise. Oh no. Not him. Not here. Not in this state!

He swiftly turned away to hide what he was doing, one hand still wrapped stupidly around his cock. Not that the man hadn't already seen, but for dignity's sake... “Ah. It's you. I should have known. You had a hand in this...pollution, did you?” the Doctor said, trying to sound calm.

“Pollution? My dear Doctor,” chuckled the Master darkly, “this is simple biology. These trees...” The Doctor watched over his shoulder as the Master gestured an unusually gloveless hand to the area around them. “They give off a certain pollen which as you've, ahem, noticed, acts as a sex stimulant to people of our race.”

“And how would you know that?” asked the Doctor. He was studying the Master. Like himself, the Master had lost the top layers of his clothing some time ago. He was wearing a simple black tee shirt and his normal velvet trousers (which the Doctor imagined he must be burning up in-they made the Doctor hot just looking at them-not hot in that sense, of course). His usually gelled brown hair was now slicked back with perspiration, and for some reason, the Doctor itched to run his fingers through that hair. It looked fine and soft when unmaintained by product. Without his jacket, the Doctor could see that he had nice muscles, fine toned arms. And as always, his voice was deep and rumbly, a bit like a cat's purr. There was something pleasant about it, the Doctor noticed. Inticing. In fact...his cock seemed very pleased every time the Master spoke. _No, no, you don't want that_ , the Doctor told himself.

“I've been trapped here for three days,” the Master answered the Doctor's question.

“Why didn't you just leave?” the Doctor asked, wishing the Master _would_ leave so he could finish his...business.

“This forest-it plays tricks on you. I lost my TARDIS as soon I lost sight of it.”

“Oh, that's ridiculous! How does one simply _lose_ a TARDIS?” the Doctor said.

“Tell me, Doctor, can you point out to me which way you came?” the Master challenged.

“Well, of course! I came from...from over...” The Doctor looked off in the direction he thought he'd come, but the trees looked...different. “Oh dear. I can't remember!”

“Exactly,” said the Master. “The forest is a trap. And we've both been ensnared in it.”

“Oh no-Tegan and Nyssa...” the Doctor worried. If they left the TARDIS, they'd end up wandering the forest for days. At least they'd be safe from this toxin which was affecting the Doctor. Which reminded him...

“Well, thanks for the information. Good of you to pass it along. Now, I'm sort of in the middle of something, so if you wouldn't find leaving me by myself...”

“That's the other thing, Doctor. I'm afraid this isn't a do-it-yourself type of pollen. Believe me, I've tried. It requires the physical joining of two individuals.”

The Doctor blushed bright red, glad the Master couldn't see. “I understand. Well, I think I can manage.”

“Doctor.” All of a sudden, the Master's voice was right in his ear, and the Doctor jumped. “If you don't-if I don't-join with someone soon, the feral instinct will drive us to act as animals.”

“What precisely are you suggesting, Master?” the Doctor asked, and immediately regretted using the other Time Lord's title, for it inspired a dark chuckle in the other man's throat that made the Doctor's cock twitch.

“Doctor...” The Doctor felt a hand lay on his left arm, another slid down and join his own right hand still wrapped around his member. As the Master's hand started guiding the Doctor's up and down, causing the Doctor making little keening, desperate gasps; living heat pressed up against his backside, and the Doctor felt a sizable hard lump pressed against the cleft of his arse cheeks. The Master laid a kiss to the back of the Doctor's neck. “...perhaps we should join forces.”

“I-I can't,” the Doctor stammered, sighing even now as the Master caressed his neck and continued to stroke him. “You're a b-bad-oh, God, _Master_ -”

“Say it again,” said the darker man, squeezing the Doctor's cock.

“Master,” squeaked the Doctor. The Master groaned at the beautiful sound and ground his erection into the Doctor's arse. He rewarded the Doctor by jerking a little faster. The Doctor gasped with delight and pushed into the Master's grasp.

“Not here,” said the Master, (regretfully) releasing the Doctor. He looked around. Then he grabbed the Doctor's upper arm. “Come.”

He led them to a crushy green plant, resembling a large fern, and coaxed the Doctor to lie down on his back. He straddled the Doctor's hips and looked down at the Time Lord beneath him. The Doctor lay there, his golden form framed by green, his blue eyes obscured by enlarged pupils. A disheveled shirt collar exposing delicious skin with several light freckles. Perfect pink lips just waiting to be ravished. And his cock, still out of his ridiculous cricket trousers, erect, blood flushed, and absolutely perfect.

“Beautiful,” said the Master, dropping down to kiss the Doctor. As the Doctor opened his mouth-to protest?-the Master slid his tongue inside. The Doctor's eyes widened and shut as he began to kiss back, sucking on that muscle and pulling further into his mouth like it were his birthright. The Master groaned, burying his fingers in the Doctor's lovely, long, sweat soaked golden hair. Underneath him, the Doctor arched his back and pushed his hips forward, reminding them both of what they needed.

The Master, still occupying the Doctor's mouth, unbuttoned the Doctor's white shirt, moving downward to press his lips against the exposed flesh of the Doctor's chest and stomach. The Doctor gasped when the Master's tongue dipped into his navel. “Please,” he whispered.

The Master gave another wicked laugh and drew level with the Doctor's cock. He took his dear sweet time wrapping his lips around the slickened head and sucking the length of it into his mouth.

“Ah!” The Doctor cried out, his hips twitching. The Master pressed his hands down to keep the Doctor from squirming. He pulled away from the shaft and ducked lower to nuzzle at his balls, then still lower to breach the Doctor with his tongue. The Doctor moaned helplessly, his head lolling back in sweet agony.

The Master sat up to remove his tee shirt, and the Doctor reached up to claim another heated kiss, their tongues fighting their way in and out of each other's mouths. As the Master moved to lick and suck at the Doctor's neck, the fairer Time Lord's hands moved to his fly, reaching inside to find that heat and lust agitated flesh. The Master growled with ecstasy as the Doctor's clever hands moved up and down his impressive erection.

“Erm...” The Doctor looked at the Master shyly, biting his lip. “Do you want to-or should I-”

The Master, amused, raised an eyebrow, made the Doctor lie down on his back once more. “Yes. Of course. Silly of me to ask,” the Doctor murmured, blushing.

The Master brought two fingers to the Doctor's lips for him to suck on. Meanwhile, he occupied himself with ridding both himself and the Doctor of the rest of their clothes. Shoes and socks were tossed haphazardly over his shoulder, and pants were dragged down to their ankles and pushed aside. Then he waited patiently, playing with the Doctor's cock, making the Doctor's eyes widen, going “mhm!” around his digits.

“Very good,” said the Master, pulling his soaked fingers out of the Doctor's mouth. He carefully slid one inside. The Doctor was obviously a virgin, so the Master was kind and worked him open slowly.

“Not that I don't-mmph!” the Doctor started a bit as the Master worked in a second finger. “-appreciate your patience, but you've been here for several days. I've not even been here for an hour. Aren't you in a terrible state?”

“You get used to the feeling after a while,” the Master said. “It's not pleasant, but you can work around it. Besides-there are some things that are meant to be done properly. I don't particularly fancy hurting you. Like this,” he clarified, when he could see that the Doctor was going to bring up a certain radio tower. Not the Doctor held it against him...much.

“Well...” The Doctor swallowed as the Master added a third finger. “Thank you.” He was slightly touched at his rival's concern for him. It was nice to know there was at least one line the Master would never cross with him. “I think I'm ready now,” he added, smiling, suddenly shy.

“Are you sure?” the Master asked, crouching between the Doctor's legs, his cock sliding against his entrance.

“You wanted to top,” the Doctor pointed out, blowing a piece of stray hair out of his face.

The Master nodded and carefully pushed into the Doctor. At the sudden penetration, the Doctor's mouth opened into a small round O, his eyes wider. “Rassilon, you're _huge_ -”

“Thank you,” said the Master smugly, then began to fuck him.

“Oh...oh...Master,” the Doctor said, the other man moving inside him. “Oh...yes!”

“Like that?” asked the Master, thrusting and striking the Doctor's prostate.

The Doctor suddenly cried out in Gallifreyan. Now, the language of the Time Lords doesn't translate into words, but concepts. Equations, emotions, music. What the Doctor was speaking was pure bliss. And desire. And need. And a little guilt. But mostly bliss. Basically, in that moment, there was but one thing in the universe, and that was the Master. There was but one place, and that was here. There was but one moment, and that was now. The jungle, encapsulating their TARDISes and the Doctor's friends, was gone, and the universe was gone, and the Vortex was gone, and Gallifrey was gone, and all there was was here and now and the Doctor wanted be in this instant of time forever. With the Master. His Master. And all this the Doctor iterated to him in the language that was theirs.

The Master came with a great heave at the influx of all this emotion. He pulled out of the Doctor, and hurried to take the Doctor's length into his mouth again, loving it with his tongue for all he was worth. The Doctor mewled and cried out a word in Gallifreyan that doesn't quite have an equivalent in English, but for you silly little humans with your short sight and your short lives, “love” will do. The Doctor spilled into the Master's mouth, and the Master gladly sucked him down, the Doctor babbling in their strange and cosmic tongue all the while, crying out praise and euphoria. The Master, swallowing every last bittersweet drop, rolled over, pulling himself up to where he was laying beside the Doctor in the foliage of this hellish and blessed jungle that had united them for one sweet moment.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths and calming their hearts, the Doctor sat up. “Do you know if the pollen reactivates after climax?” he said, in English.

The Master laughed at the word; it sounded so clinical and yet erotic in the Doctor's mouth. “I have no idea, Doctor. Perhaps you should wait around a while and find out.”

The Doctor frowned, though it was obvious he was trying not to smile. After all, he'd just had quite possibly the best sex of his lives. But now that he was thinking clearly, he couldn't constitute another bout of congress between himself and the Master. The first time was merely a matter of survival. A second time would be inexcusable. “I have to go. Tegan and Nyssa will be wondering where I am,” he said, standing up and retrieving his scattered clothes. He pulled on his shirt, pants and trousers, socks, and shoes. The Master silently watched him dress, a bit disappointed.

The Doctor was about to walk away, then stopped. He turned and looked back at the Master. “Thank you,” he said, though he wasn't sure what he was thanking him for. He'd saved the Master just as much as he'd saved him.

The Master smiled solemnly and bowed his head. “Anytime, Doctor.”

The Doctor blushed at this, and turned away, disappearing into the trees.

The Master repeated the word the Doctor had said to him. The one in Gallifreyan that didn't quite translate into English, but in simplest of terms, meant “love”. Then, the Master added one of his own. If you asked him to translate, he would probably tell you (right before he shrank you to death with his TCE) that it meant “forever”.


End file.
